Bionic People Problems
by LovelyInspiration
Summary: Line dancing, pie baking, and pillow fluffing – all the result of yet another glitch. Sicknesses and superhumans don't mix well. /and/ One thing is for sure: Adam will never lock Chase out of the house on a stormy day again.


**It's been quite a while since I posted a story, especially for Lab Rats. This one is very lighthearted and humorous (** **hopefully** **), which was a nice reprieve from my usually angst-ridden stories. Hopefully you all enjoy it!**

 **I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

 _Beep beep beep._

Donald pulled the thermometer out of a trembling Chase's mouth. He looked at it and sighed. _103.6._ The billionaire tossed a disappointed look at his three healthy children.

"Hey, don't look at me. I told him it was immature," Bree said, crossing her arms.

"And I was in my room the whole time," Leo stated.

Adam only looked away awkwardly.

Donald wordlessly shook his head, turning his attention back to Chase. The youngest bionic pouted, drops of sweat gliding down his face. The thermometer was placed on the coffee table, and then Donald finally spoke up. "Well, Adam, I think it goes without saying that locking Chase out of the house during a storm is _not okay._ "

"I didn't know it would make him sick," Adam defended himself.

"And what exactly _did_ you think would happen?" Chase spat.

The older boy scowled. "I _thought_ you'd be able to handle a little water, but I guess I forgot how puny you are!"

"Oh, yeah? Well-" A vicious coughing fit cut off Chase's riposte. He hunched over, hacking aggressively into his inner elbow. It passed after a few seconds, and the youngest Davenport weakly flopped back into the cushions. At Donald's command, Bree brought her brother a bottle of water, which he chugged gratefully.

The tech mogul massaged his tense forehead. "I am really getting tired of you two. Do you see what happens when you rile each other up? Honestly, Adam, these childish games have been going on for too long."

Donald's scolding didn't make Adam very remorseful. If anything, he was just exasperated. "I'm sorry, okay? I thought it would be funny."

Leo snickered. "It kinda is." Both Donald and Chase sent a glare his way. Leo raised his hands in surrender, although he didn't look very apologetic.

"How could this even happen?" Bree asked, ignoring Leo's comment. "I thought our bionics kept us from getting sick."

Donald shook his head again, frustrated and exhausted. "As far as I was able to tell, your bionics do nothing for your immune systems. Merely being outside in the rain doesn't make a person sick, so I'm wondering if all those years isolated in the lab weakened your bodies' abilities to fight."

Adam's eyebrows perked up. "So, what I'm hearing is: this is actually all _your_ fault."

Davenport sent his oldest a withering glare. "No, I did that to keep you all _safe._ This-" he pointed to Chase "-is not safe, Adam. Chase now has a cold because of you."

Chase groaned after hearing his diagnosis. As if only to irk him more, a round of sneezes expelled from his nose.

Bree grimaced in disgust. "Well, how do you cure it?"

Leo looked at his sister skeptically. "Uh, Bree, you can't 'cure' a cold."

"What?" she replied in mild disbelief. "Then how is Chase supposed to get better?"

"Meds, fluids, and rest."

"That being the case, you guys get to be the ones to nurse him back to health," Davenport said. "Say goodbye to your plans, because this weekend you'll be taking care of Chase."

No one seemed to catch Chase's avenged smile, his foul mood suddenly gone.

"What?!"

"Excuse me?"

"Aww, come on!"

Donald crossed his arms. "I don't want to hear it. Since Adam was so eager to get Chase sick, he can help take care of him. And since Leo found it _so_ funny, he gets to pitch in-"

"-And since Bree had nothing to do with any of this, she's going to the mall," the middle bionic cut in. She turned to her brothers and said, "Have fun, bozos."

Bree attempted to make a super-speed escape when Davenport yelled, "Freeze, Missy!"

To everyone – including Bree's – surprise, she halted right before reaching the front door.

The room was silent for several moments. Then, once Bree's shock wore off, she said, "Mr. Davenport – that wasn't me. What is going on? I can't move! I can't control my speed!"

Donald eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Yeah, uh, I think that might be on me," Chase spoke up sheepishly. "My override app just activated."

"Well turn it off!" Bree exclaimed.

Chase went quiet for a moment, his eyes staring off into the distance. A moment later, he looked back at his family worriedly. "I-I can't. It came on by itself and I can't control it."

"So I'm just gonna be stuck like this?!"

"Alright, everyone just calm down," Donald said. "I'll go get my laptop and see what's going on with Chase's chip. I'm sure it's just a glitch triggered by his cold." He made sure to glare at Adam as he said the last part.

When Adam's face portrayed an appropriate amount of guilt, Donald walked down the hall to his office. It didn't require too much searching before he found his laptop. Grabbing it off the desk, he headed back into the living room. When he arrived, he was greeted by the sight of Bree scurrying around the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"I wish I knew!" Bree snapped.

"She ran over there a minute after you left," Leo supplied.

Donald nodded and went to sit next to Chase. "Well, I should have it fixed in no time."

He stuck a small disk on Chase's neck, allowing him to wirelessly access his chip schematics. The room became quiet save for Donald's typing and clicking.

A few minutes later, Chase spoke up, "Mr. Davenport, I think you should hurry."

"Yes, alright, Chase, just give me a minute. There's no need to worry," he replied testily.

"Sure. It's just that, I think my override app just connected to Adam, too."

Donald stopped typing abruptly to look over at Chase in bewilderment. "Seriously?"

Chase nodded.

"Boy, this is starting to get interesting," Leo said, looking to the rigid Adam standing next to him.

"What are you talking about, Chase? I can still- Oh. Oh no. Mr. Davenport, I can't move! Do something!"

"Adam, it's because of you that we're in this situation in the first place. So, everyone just stop panicking and let me work."

The teens quieted again to let the billionaire get back to work. It was another several minutes before the silence was broken again, this time by Bree.

"Well, good news, guys. I finally figured out what I'm doing."

Leo looked over at her curiously. "What is it?"

"Making soup."

"Soup?" Leo repeated. His sister nodded. "What kind?"

Bree glared at him. "What does it matter?"

"Well, it is about lunch time-"

"Leo! I am over here being controlled and you're thinking about _lunch_?"

"I can't help it; I get hangry. Just because you're upset doesn't mean we all have to be miserable."

Bree's glare was cut short as she turned around to grab more ingredients. She huffed. "Hey, Chase, any idea why your override app is making me _cook_?"

Chase sniffed, shaking his head. "It has a mind of its own. I mean, I was thinking about grilled cheese and tomato soup, but-"

As the words left Chase's mouth, Adam suddenly strode over to the kitchen.

"Oh, great. Not me, too!" Adam whined. "Chase, what am I doing?"

"Making a grilled cheese?" Leo joked. His smile faded as Adam placed some bread and cheese slices on the counter. "Huh. So, whatever you think about, they get for you?"

Chase swallowed nervously, his throat sore from all the coughing. "I-I guess so."

"Okay, so, I have some good news and bad news," Donald interjected. When everyone looked at him expectantly, he continued, "The good news is: this is just a glitch. Chase's nervous system kicked in to fight the cold and knocked some things out of whack. The bad news, however, is that I can't seem to fix it. I'm hoping that as Chase gets better, the app will release control back to him."

"And what do we do in the mean time?" Bree asked nervously, dreading the answer.

Donald smiled, looking over at Chase. "In the meantime, it looks like Chase has himself a couple of servants. Perhaps this is a happy accident. Now you two will have to serve your punishment without choice."

Adam and Bree pouted, Leo looked quite entertained, and Chase had a mischievous glint in his eye.

* * *

Afternoon turned to early evening and still the glitch remained. The grilled cheese and tomato soup were long gone (and soon to be replaced with the apple pie Bree was currently baking.) Chase was lounging comfortably on the couch with Donald. His siblings had graciously – albeit involuntarily – provided him with a cozy blanket and a plush pillow. Speaking of…

After handing Chase a cup of tea, Adam went behind the couch to fluff Chase's pillow.

"Why thank you, Adam," Chase said with an innocent smile, "That is just how I like it."

Adam groaned as he began to clean up his brother's dirty dishes. "This is torture!"

"You think that's torture?" Bree piped up. "I've been cooking practically nonstop all day!"

"And that's been so kind of you, Bree. I never knew you could cook so well."

Bree wished she could run over and strangle her brother, especially seeing that cocky look on his face. But since she couldn't, she settled for a spine-chilling glare. Chase appeared unaffected.

"Mr. Davenport, can't you do something about this glitch by now?"

Donald didn't even look at his laptop before shaking his head. "For the third time in the last 45 minutes, Bree, no. I told you; it's going to take time. Be patient."

"Well, how much time, exactly? I mean, we can't go like this forever! How are we supposed to sleep?"

"If it comes to that, I'll try a more aggressive method. Right now, I want to see if this can work itself out. Chase is already sick; I don't want to risk putting too much stress on his system."

As if to emphasize his father's point, Chase sniffed audibly. "Leo, my nose is stuffed up again. Would you mind?"

Leo looked at his older brother, then desperately at his adoptive father. He received no help there, however, as Donald just gave him an expectant look. Leo sighed in defeat. He grabbed a fresh tissue and held it over Chase's nose.

"Blow," he ordered monotonously.

Chase obeyed, and Leo's stomach lurched as he heard his brother's mucus dispel into the tissue. Once he was done, Leo threw the tissue into the trash like it was a hot potato. He then grabbed the hand sanitizer off the coffee table and doused his hands in it.

"I was excited about this a few hours ago when I thought you'd only be punishing _them_ ," Leo muttered, gesturing to his busy older siblings. "How'd I get dragged back into this? I didn't even do anything!"

Donald was about to respond when an alert beeped on his phone.

"Is that about Chase's chip?" Bree asked hopefully.

"Nope. It's just a reminder for Chase to take more cough medicine."

Leo grumbled, reaching for the bottle. He poured the cough syrup into the cup and handed it to Chase. The youngest bionic downed it in one go, grimacing at the too-sweet taste. In the kitchen, Bree slid the finished pie into the oven. If she wasn't so upset, she would've been proud of her accomplishment. She had never made a pie before.

She sighed, leaning against the counter. "Well, at least I have time to rest before the pie is-"

The words had barely left her mouth before she suddenly sped out of the house.

"Bree!" Adam yelled in alarm.

"Where did she go?" Leo asked.

Donald quickly grabbed his laptop and checked her GPS signal. He sighed in relief when she popped up on the map. "Don't worry, guys. She just went to the mall."

Chase scrunched his eyebrows. "The mall? Why is she there? Did the glitch finally stop?"

Adam pouted. "No fair! Why did it stop for her but not for me?"

"No, no, Adam, the override app is still active. It must have sent her to the mall."

"But why?"

That question was answered when Bree sped into the house 15 minutes later holding a stack of plaid shirts.

Bree huffed indignantly. "Would someone like to explain to me why I just ran to the mall and spent _my own money_ on a bunch of ugly T-shirts?"

"Hey! They're not ugly! I was just saying the other day that I wanted some more-" Chase stopped himself short, letting the words sink in. He blushed. "Oh. My bad."

"Mr. Davenport, this is getting ridiculous! You _have_ to do something!"

"Bree, I've tried everything I know. The only solution is to wait it out. What do you expect- Wait. What are you doing now?"

Donald looked on curiously as Bree put down the shirts and went to stand next to Adam. Then, the two of them began to line dance.

"Uh, Mr. Davenport?"

"What are- are we line dancing?"

"Aw, cool! I've always wanted to go line dancing!"

"Not helping, Adam!"

"Well… this is new," the billionaire tech said, watching his two eldest kids in odd fascination.

Chase snickered. "Wow. First dinner and now a show."

Bree gave her brother what must've been her millionth glare of the day. "This is not funny, Chase!"

Leo nodded. "You're right, Bree. It's not funny. _This_ is funny." He tapped his phone a few times before country music started playing.

Bree's face turned beet red. " _Leo!_ This is no time for jokes! In case you hadn't noticed, we're not enjoying this!"

"Speak for yourself," Adam said with a goofy smile. "I'm having a blast!"

Leo made a few more swipes on his phone while saying, "I better record this. This is going straight to YouTube!"

* * *

The line dancing lasted about 20 minutes before Bree went to put away Chase's shirts. Leo did not, in fact, post the video he took. He decided instead to save it for "future blackmail purposes." Adam continued to nurse his baby brother back to health, giving him an icepack and some orange juice to help bring down the fever. Said sick bionic spent the following two hours binging _Shark Man and Flipper Boy_. Once that was over, the family convened at the table to try Bree's pie.

"I'm impressed, Bree," Leo said, finishing off his piece. "I didn't know you had it in you. Although, next time add more cinnamon."

Bree scowled. Suddenly, she wasn't sure who she'd rather punch more: Chase or Leo. "There won't be a 'next time', Leo. I was forced to cook that against my will."

"Speaking of doing things against your will, anyone know when we'll stop doing jumping-jacks?" Adam asked.

Chase looked on amusedly, watching his siblings' arms flail up and down. His enjoyment was only slightly soured when he broke into another coughing fit.

Donald's eyebrows creased in concern for his second youngest. "Better take his temperature again, Leo."

Leo gave an exaggerated sigh and trudged over to get the thermometer. He returned to the table and took Chase's temperature. _99.1_.

"It's gone down some more. It's at 99.1 now."

Donald nodded.

"Uh, hello – Mr. Davenport? Remember us? The two kids being _controlled_?"

The billionaire tech sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Fine, Bree. I'll check it again." He was only typing a few minutes before _Override App Disengaged_ flashed across the screen.

"Yes!" Bree exclaimed, collapsing into a chair of her own free will. "Freedom!"

Adam pounded his fists in the air to celebrate.

Donald, however, was more perplexed than happy. "Huh. That's odd. It deactivated so easily this time. How?"

Chase chuckled nervously, getting the attention of his whole family. "Yeah, about that. So… I sort of gained control of the app hours ago."

"What?!" Bree exclaimed.

"Why didn't you shut it off?" Adam demanded.

Chase shrugged. "I was enjoying being served. And, it was the only opportunity I'd have to make you guys do crazy stuff." At the outraged looks his siblings gave him, he chuckled again. "Sort of a… fun prank, right?"

Bree growled, her frustration reaching maximum capacity. " _Chase!_ "

* * *

 **I have a feeling Chase is in a lot of trouble...**

 **Anyway, this one-shot was sort of all over the place. Writing with a concussion has been difficult, but I'm still trying. I hope this wacky story managed to make you laugh - or even chuckle. Thanks for reading, and as always, stay lovely :)**


End file.
